Fate Apocrypha: Changing Fates
by AceArtNerd
Summary: In a world where the Greater Grail is under the control of the Yggdmillennia clan of mages, there is still some hope left for the Mages's Association- A Holy Grail War. But things are not as they seem for the Faction of Red- and this might change the fate of everyone involved in this Grail War in ways beyond what we can see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been on the site for a long time now, but I'm glad to say I'm finally writing my first story on here! I know messing with the Servants summoned in the Grail War (and some headcanons mixed in) is enough to keep you all interested in this random idea of mine.**

It was early morning when the first Servant stirred. It was a form shrouded in shadow, the eyes shifting back and forth quickly before relaxing. She was not used to being so...alert. Not anymore.

A shudder ran through her before she rose, her armor appearing quietly as she walked through the halls of the church she and her fellow Servants were staying in. This Grail War was like no other seen so far— that what was she had been told. Two factions, each fighting for the Grail only to then go into another war to determine who claimed it...it was too much for her to think about.

The Lancer was not unused to being alone, but knowing there were those who would turn their backs on their allies all for the sake of power— it made her sick. But she could do nothing, other than obey, and hope and pray that she found a way out before it got to that point. Nodding a little to herself, she was surprised to see her faction's Archer up already. Though what he was doing was a bit beyond her.

"Archer." Her voice was rather quiet compared to the rest of the room and the Archer turned and looked at her. No expression showed on either of their faces, and it was simply a quiet moment passed between them. She did not know any of the other Servants on her side of the Grail War—not yet— but Archer...she would trust him with her life, this she knew. Why, she didn't understand, but perhaps it's a bit too soon to understand much of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Lancer and Archer were sitting in the main area of the church that the Red Faction was staying in. As far as they were aware, Saber had yet to be summoned, and Assassin was not to be trusted quite yet. Archer was rather flighty at the moment, and Lancer simply nodded in agreement. This entire situation was out of their hands, and yet Lancer felt somewhat responsible for the whole thing.

"Archer...do you think that something else is at work here?"

"What would be at work, exactly? We don't have any evidence of anything happening."

"I know, but- call it a hunch, but once Saber is summoned I think something might happen." Once the Lancer was done talking, the priest who insisted on being called Shirō Kotomine walked in, and with the Saber of Red in tow. The two other Servants in the room looked over, Lancer's hair moving and Archer's cloak rustling a bit.

"Oh good, you two are here." The two in question simply scowled a bit before looking at the Saber. He wasn't dissimilar to anyone Lancer had seen, but to Archer he screamed nobleman.

"What do you need, priest?" It was Lancer who had spoken, and figured that Archer would rather keep his mouth shut. Nodding a bit, Shirō motioned to Saber.

"I would like for the two of you to show him around. Do either of you know where Rider is?" Both of them shook their heads, and Lancer stood up while Archer moved from his spot.

"Well Saber, follow us for now. If you don't mind me leading, that is." It was a few minutes of Lancer talking and Saber responding in kind before the trio came across a closed-off section of the area by the church but away from the town. "And here…"

"It's where we go to escape Caster and Assassin. Rider sometimes joins us, but so far it's just been us three." Archer spoke up now, having already found a higher-up spot to sit. "And the priest, but I think he knows we leave."

"I see...but do they know why you leave or what you talk about?" Lancer and Archer shook their heads. "Hm…"

"I...I was debating telling Archer and Rider my True Name a couple of days ago. I didn't though, out of fear of Assassin hearing."

"So that's what you were going to talk about."

"Well, it seems like I missed out on something." Rider appeared now, a relaxed smirk on his face. Archer grinned and nodded, but Lancer just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Nice of you to join us Rider. The priest needs you for something."

"Already taken care of. Trust me, the less we deal with him the better." Lancer nodded and looked at Archer.

"Would you like to start us off then Archer? You were summoned first after all." He nodded, but didn't move.

"Robin Hood. Outlaw and general menace to the rich, hero to the poor. Nice to meet you." _Hm...Robin Hood is our Archer. Interesting...maybe I know him from somewhere?_

"Achilles. Hero of the Trojan War and Demi-god." _Someone I don't know. This'll be interesting._

"I am Diarmuid ua Duibhne, knight of Fianna." The other three nodded, suddenly Lancer felt way out of her league. A demi-god, an Archer that was known for being hard to catch, and a knight from Ireland. "Well Lancer, if you don't mind?" She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes.

"My True Name….Bedivere. Knight of the Round Table, and Marshal of Arthur Pendragon."


End file.
